


That's Not Fair

by SailorHaumea



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Continuity What Continuity, Ficlet Collection, Gen, I reference everything, Not Beta Read, there is no canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorHaumea/pseuds/SailorHaumea
Summary: A future incarnation of the Doctor winds up with a companion who...really isn't surprised by the whole Time Lord thing. Collection of standalone oneshots with the Doctor and Sarah Winston. Continuity references galore, from Faction Paradox to the 60s Dalek annuals and everything in between.





	That's Not Fair

"Hello, I'm the Doctor."

"Yeah, yeah, you're several thousand years old, you're a Time Lord from Gallifrey, and you travel in a TARDIS with a broken chameleon circuit that is stuck looking like a police box," the brown-haired woman replied.

The Doctor frowned. "Well, that's just not fair. What's the point if you're not eager to see the universe, Miss...?"

"Sarah Winston," the woman replied. "Twenty years old, human from a marginally different universe than the one I'm currently in. Home universe is one where your life is a science fiction franchise. You've been to a couple of these universes before. And I didn't say that I didn't want to see the universe, just that I wanted to skip the whole 'I'm a traveler in time and space' bit."

The Doctor seemed to be a bit less upset after that. "Oh. So, would you like to see the TARDIS interior?"

"Of course."

So they made their way back to the Doctor's TARDIS and he opened the doors. "After you."

"It's not gonna eat me, right?" Sarah asked.

The Doctor seemed bewildered by this question. "What? Why would it eat you?"

Sarah shrugged. "The Master's TARDIS ate him once."

The Doctor scoffed. "That was a special case! Lolita is nothing like my TARDIS! And we got him out of her eventually."

"Relax, I was just making a joke."

Sarah stepped into the TARDIS, and the Doctor sighed as he followed her in and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did just reference Faction Paradox. No, I will not apologize.


End file.
